The present invention relates to an electromagnet having a sleeve-shaped housing and an integrated pole core, in particular for the actuating of valves such as fuel injection valves.
In known electromagnets, the sleeve-shaped housing is produced as a lathe-turned part from a solid block and the pole core is developed as part of the housing. The housing extends in sleeve shape beyond the bottom of the pole core, an extension of the housing being fastened to a valve housing by flanging around the end thereof. This known construction of a magnet housing is very expensive to manufacture.